


I got an F and a C and I got a K too (And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like U)

by Krit



Series: Krit's Shadowhunters Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Circle Era (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Circle Member Maryse, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Have you ever hated someone so much, all you can do is fuck their brains out?(((So! This is, I feel, textbook dub-con. Magnus is not a rapist. But his dynamic with Maryse is a little dark and twisted.She fights him, but is very obviously not trying hard. He flat out gives her an out, and she pointedly refuses it.But, I know that the murkiness of dub-con can read as non-con for some, so I put the warning to be on the safe side.)))
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Maryse Lightwood
Series: Krit's Shadowhunters Bingo Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536859
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: DL;DR: Shadowhunters Fic, SHBingo





	I got an F and a C and I got a K too (And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like U)

Maryse pulled her knife out of the dead werewolf and wiped the blood off on its shirt. Flipping the blade in her hand, she smirked, congratulating herself on a job well done. The sound of a shoe crunching the rubble of the decrepit factory had her spinning, her dagger flying at the approaching threat. The knife froze in the air, blade inches from the face of that infuriating warlock. He had his hand held up lazily, his face almost bored, if not for the pure rage behind those golden eyes. 

“Lightwood.” He spat the name out like it was something unsavory. “What terror are you wreaking now?”

“Pest control.” She snapped back. “You gonna give me back my knife?” He twitched his fingers, and the knife spun back towards her. She grabbed it from the air, leaning her upper body to the side so it didn’t stab her in the head. “What do you want, warlock? I think we’ve established that I can’t kill you, and if you kill me, you’re fucked.” Maryse was too well connected. She was Valentine’s favorite lieutenant and her husband still had secret connections inside the Clave. Her death would turn this war into a clusterfuck of pure chaos. Especially if it was at the hands of someone as prominent as Magnus Bane. 

“Just because I shouldn’t kill you, doesn’t mean I can’t hurt you.” He drawled. Maryse scoffed and rolled her eyes. In a few quick strides, she was standing in front of him, her face inches from his. 

“What are you going to do, _downworlder_? Attack me? Torture me? Prove us right? That you abominations are worse than animals?” She sneered at him, daring him to do something. His hand shot up and grabbed her throat, fingers splaying up over her jaw.

“Animals, hm? Is that what we are? Because it seems to me, that it’s _your_ people who are running rabid, killing everything in sight.”

“You can’t hurt me.” She snarled. “Fuck you, Bane!” 

Magnus smirked and let out a small chuckle. “Now there’s an idea.” He leaned in and pulled her forward, crashing his mouth onto hers, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and biting down. She moaned loudly before her mind caught up with her and she remembered who was touching her. She shoved him away from her, growling. 

“Don’t touch me!” She yelled. Her breath was ragged, her tongue darting out against her swollen lip. There was fire in her eyes. And other places. 

Magnus laughed. “I don’t think that’s what you want.” He drawled. “I think you _want_ me to touch you. I think your husband fucks like a politician, and it’s been _years_ since you last had an orgasm.” He licked his lips and stepped back into her space again. “Unless the rumors are true? Word around the Downworld is that you’re Valentine’s whore. I imagine he would fuck you the way you need.”

“And what is it you think I need?” Maryse asked, her voice dark and graveled. 

Magnus put his hand around her throat again. And this time, he _squeezed_. “I think you want to be taken. I think you’re the fiercest warrior your people have to offer, and you want someone to take you down. You want to be hurt. You want to be taken and bruised and _fucked_.” He trailed his lips over her cheek and bit down on her earlobe. She punched him in the stomach and pulled away. He grabbed her arm, twisted it up behind her back and slammed her face first into the nearest wall. “That’s not a disagreement Maryse.” He purred, pressing up behind her, his hardening cock grinding against her ass. Maryse shivered, biting back a moan. She could feel herself growing wet and slick between her legs. 

“Go to hell.” She gasped. 

“I’ll take you with me.” He answered, before biting down where her neck met her shoulder, sucking a mark into the skin. She tasted like salt and blood. She couldn’t help the small cry that left her lips. “Oh, little shadowhunter.” Magnus cooed. “Are you enjoying yourself?” he slid his free hand up her stomach under her shirt. He pushed her sports bra up and squeezed her breast, pinching at her nipple roughly. 

Pain and pleasure shot through her. She didn’t bother holding back the ragged moan before she pulled herself together and caught her breath. She jammed her free elbow back, jabbing him in the side and pushing him away. She tried to get away again, though not very quickly. Her breath was knocked out of her as she landed on her back on the dirty bloodstained concrete floor. Magnus placed his foot on her stomach. “No no. Stay a while.” He pressed down, and Maryse whimpered, pulling her lip into her mouth. Fear and arousal, hatred and desire swirled inside of her. She stared up at him, panting. “Tell me to stop.” He said quietly. “Tell me you don’t want this.” Maryse glared at him, jaw clenched, and didn’t say a word. “Good girl.” He purred, as he removed his foot and knelt between her legs. She tried to kick at him, but he gripped her thigh, fingers digging into her skin. The shorts she was wearing barely covered her ass, her thigh holster strapped to bare flesh. Magnus removed it, tossing it aside, and rubbed the marks it left behind. Maryse moaned, relaxing slightly under the sensation. His other hand slid up her opposite thigh, fingers dipping into her shorts. 

“Why, Mrs Lightwood! Are you not wearing any panties? Such a naughty girl.” He tsked, bending down to kiss her again. This time she kissed back. It was primal. All teeth and growling. She reached up and ripped his shirt open, buttons shattering as she ran her hands over his chest, dragging her nails down the soft skin. Magnus groaned and moved down, biting at her neck as he undid her shorts. Maryse lifted her hips as he pulled them off, tugging sharply at his hair. The strangled noise she let out as he rubbed his thumb over her clit, echoed in the abandoned building. 

“Oh you do like this, don’t you?” He purred, pushing her shirt and bra up over her chest and biting down on her nipple. Her responding shout was accompanied by a thrust of her hips that sent his fingers sliding harder against her. “You’re so wet for me.” He shoved two fingers into her roughly, his other hand squeezing her hip. She cried out, pulling at his hair with one hand, and clawing at his back with the other. He moaned loudly, twisting his fingers as he moved them inside of her, rubbing up against that sweet spot, making her writhe and moan, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. “Valentine’s favorite whore dripping and panting like a bitch in heat for a ‘filthy downworlder’.” He growled as he shoved another finger inside of her. 

“Fuck!” She yelled, her voice ragged. “Shut the fuck up and fuck me already!”

“No.” He mused. “Not yet.” He slipped his fingers out, going back to playing with her clit. Rubbing, and teasing. “I think I want you to beg for it.”

“Fuck you!” She spat, trying to thrust her hips up into the touch, trying to get more. He snapped his fingers and her hips were pinned tight to the floor, her hands pulled up over her head, held down by his magic.

“Beg.” He commanded. 

She glared at him, panting heavily, jaw clenched shut. He pet his hand up and down the inside of her thigh before raising his hand and slapping down hard on the soft flesh. Her yelp brought a smile to his face, but not as much as the fact that he could feel her getting wetter. He did it again. Harder this time. Then the other leg. Raked his nails over the darkening marks. 

She was a mess. Not even trying to hold back her desperate moans as she cried out in pain and pleasure. She was furious. With him. With herself. She wanted to kill him. She wanted him to fuck her. 

“Please!” She bit out. 

“Oh, that’s not begging.” He chuckled, pulling his hand away and grabbing her thighs. Spreading them wider, he pushed them up against her torso, settling between them and rubbing his hard, clothed cock against her naked, wet cunt. She trembled and let out a guttural sound, trying so hard to thrust up against him, but unable to move. 

“Please!” She whimpered. “Please fuck me! I need it!”

He wrapped his hand around her throat. “Look at me. Say my name.”

“Please, Bane!” She sobbed, looking up at him. “Please fuck me, Magnus. I need you to fuck me!”

“I suppose.” He sighed dismissively. “If you need my cock that badly, I guess I can lower myself to fuck you.” He pressed an almost gentle kiss to her lips before pulling out his cock and shoving into her, hard. 

She shuddered and cried out as he set a harsh pace, thrusting roughly. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned, trying to move her hips. It felt so good, and she was so disgusted with herself. 

“How does a slut like you have such a tight cunt?” Magnus moaned, tightening his grip on her throat as his other hand pinched and twisted her nipple. 

She gasped for breath, her moans weak as he cut off her air. And then all at once, the hand was gone, and she gasped in a large breath before it was knocked out of her by that hand cracking down across her face. And then it was around her throat again. She was lightheaded and dizzy. She couldn’t move. All she could do was tilt her head back so he could get a better grip. The sounds being punched out of her with every thrust were high pitched and pathetic. Shame and lust had her face and chest flushed deep red. When Magnus slapped her again, it felt like fire spreading over her face. She sobbed as she came, pleasure and pain pushing her over the edge. 

“That’s it, little bitch.” Magnus purred. “Squeeze that greedy cunt around my cock like a good whore.”

Humiliation twisted in her gut as she shivered. 

“What kind of manners do that teach in Idris? What do you say when someone makes you come?”

Maryse whimpered, looking up into those glowing eyes. Her cunt throbbed, oversensitive and soaked, and she just wanted more. 

“Thank you.” She whimpered. 

Magnus kissed her cheek with mock tenderness, using his magic to tilt her hips as he drove deeper and harder into her. Wetness swelled in her eyes and in her cunt, and she cried out, shaking with pleasure and sobbing with humiliation. But the humiliation only fueled the pleasure. She felt raw, and dirty, and _alive_. The most dangerous creature she had ever met was fucking her into the ground, and she was going to walk away after this. The most powerful person she had ever met was inside of her, taking her, and making her come. 

By the time he released her, she had come at least five times, and him at least three. 

“Look at you.” He murmured, dragging his fingers through the mess between her legs. “Filthy little bitch.” He shoved his fingers into her, pushing his cum back inside. She whimpered and twitched. Oversensitive as she was, it just hurt. “You should go home to your pathetic husband and have him eat you out. See if he can taste me on your cunt.” He pulled his fingers out and shoved them in her mouth. She growled weakly, her blood pounding. Her body was on fire, every inch of her sore and aching. But if he wanted to fuck her again, she would let him. She would even beg for it. She sucked the mess from his fingers before biting down on them, hard. He laughed and pulled his hand away, slapping her again. 

“Until next time, Mrs Lightwood.” He sat up and righted his clothing with a snap of his fingers. “This was almost fun.” He slapped his hand down hard over her wet and swollen cunt, laughed at the scream that followed, and stood. Opening a portal, he winked at her, and left. 

Maryse rolled over onto her side, panting against the dirty concrete. She felt used and filthy. And she very much hoped they would do this again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
